Yukimura Seiichi's inexplicably horrible and worst day of his life
by iwha
Summary: Today's just not good for Yukimura.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **A/N:** I just want to make something funny, this is mostly for humor purposes and not to be taken seriously. End of Commercial with the usual jingles.

* * *

I hate this day, I know it's uncharacteristic of me but I have to speak my mind. I really, really hate this day. I officially dubbed today as the worst and despicably awful day of my entire life. Yeah, that's right. I hate it so much that it's official. I don't usual hate things, point in fact I love a lot of things. I love my flower garden at home and at school, I love my family, I love painting and art in general, I love my team (despite the fact that they often drive me crazy, well, I drive them crazy too. Oh well, to-may-to/to-mah-to), and generally the people I encounter. So, you see, I'm a pretty lovable person so it's rare for me to hate something. My defeat to a certain freshman during the nationals in my middle school days doesn't count; by the way, it helped me grow to love tennis more and it helped the growth of the certain freshman too, you see, I'm a helpful and lovable person.

Oh! Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself, silly me. My name is Yukimura Seiichi, I'm currently a sophomore high school in Rikkai. Oh? You knew of me? Well then, that'll help with my introduction. As you know, I'm still the tennis captain here in Rikkai, and my team still consists of the same people during middle school. I'm still healthy if you're wondering and I still paint and do gardening. I'm a good student although I still don't like Chemistry, as the smell reminds me of the time I was in the hospital.

Since the introductions are now over, let me tell you why I hate this day. The day started good enough for me, I woke up early and had gone to school for the usual morning practice. I helped an elderly woman cross the street with her heavy bag on the way to school; I'm a helpful youth too, just so you know. When I rode the train going to school, I met my cute new kohai; it lifted my mood even more. We talked a lot during the ride, from the usual mundane school stuff to our own personal likes and dislikes. Ah… it was bliss, but now saying that aloud makes me feel like I'm a pervert. Meh...

The morning practice went smoothly with little casualties, although the usual Marui-and-Akaya-being-pranked-by-Niou and Sanada-shouting-Tarundoru-and-lecturing-every-single-member-except-me-by shouting-to-them, as well as the recently adapted habit of Yanagi's, the using-Inui-Juice-to-scare-everyone-as-punishment-and-succeeding-to-it-except-of-course-me-because-I'm-awesome, but it happens to every practice we have so I'm used to it.

Even the classes went on with a breeze too, well, at least during the morning period. Everything went downhill when lunch came.

Me and the rest of the team, sat under the sakura tree in the school ground to eat lunch, which is a rare thing because we all have different schedules and since it's like a once-in-a-blue-moon event kind of thing, here we are, eating lunch together. As usual, Marui and Niou harass Akaya, both Yagyuu and Jackal tries to stop the two (keyword: TRIES), Yanagi discretely egging the harassing duo on (Over the years, I can safely say that Yanagi is sometimes more sadistic than I am), and Sanada who tries his best to ignore everyone altogether and eat his lunch.

I'm used to my team being like this so this hardly made a dent to my good mood, but when I saw the apple of my eye, the goddess of my dreams and the moon of my starry night sky (Yes, I'm well aware that it's so cliché and corny), together with an unidentified but human-sized cockroach, it made my good mood gone faster than you can say 'Tennis'. I saw the human-cockroach talk to my angel and it made me snap my chopsticks I had in my hand (I made a note to myself to make an excuse for it later to my mother), I didn't realized that the guys immediately went quiet and noticed my murderous aura. Although I should've known given that I faintly smelt pee, but I'm not sure which of them though.

Being classmates and seatmates with Jackal, who usually chats with me in between classes, I think I made him too worried; he kept on asking if I was alright after lunch and up until the afternoon practice. I think I scared the rest of classmates and teachers too, because they barely looked at me (which is weird, because I'm lovable) and a couple of my teachers actually ran out of the classroom screaming like a little girl (both of them are grown men, FYI).

We got a surprise quiz at one point but I'm not sure I passed though, since one minute the quiz paper is in my hand and the next thing I knew, it's torn to shreds on my desk and the floor. When I showed my artwork during Art class, everyone went quiet and I think a classmate of mine, Yamada I think, cried for his mommy and then fainted along with the teacher in charge. I don't see anything wrong with my work; I mean the image of my angel is in there with me, as I visually torture/kill the human cockroach she was talking to during lunch. Yes there's a lot of blood, but art is about expressing yourself right? I don't see anything wrong with it.

Even during English and Japanese Lit, when the teachers asked us to make a poem. Everyone was quiet too; by the way, these are the same teachers that screamed like a girl. I mean, sure I expressed on how I will torture/punish/kill said human cockroach for talking and being near my angel in those poems, but just like art, the important thing is to express yourself right? Right?

Everyone in the club was also quiet too, which is odd, especially my regulars. Heck, even Sanada's not shouting 'Tarundoru' nor is he slapping everyone he isn't pleased with and Akaya, who usually whines. I think they went quiet when I inadvertently defeated not one but three members (and counting) and laughed about it, doing the overly used, 'Mwahahahaha' as I defeat each one of them.

During that time, I thought I heard Sanada desperately ordering someone to get my angel, but I'm so busy doing the yips on the unfortunately souls to practice with me that I just brushed it off as just my imagination.

"Yukimura-senpai!"

That voice I definitely know is not a figment of my imagination. Because that's the voice I used as an alarm in my phone to wake me up every morning, I secretly had her voice recorded in my phone when I was (stalking) following her and makes sure she goes home (and to know where she lives) safely.

It made me drop the racket in my hand and give her my most charming (and definitely innocent) smile, by now, there are about ten club members moaning in pain and asking for their mommy. I think Jackal and Yagyuu are included in it too, I'm not sure.

"Sakuno-chan, fancy seeing you here."

I leaned on the fence with my left forearm and gave my most charming (I repeat, innocent) smile and used my sexy voice (My voice is not girly, it's sexy). From what I gathered from the sappy romantic movies my sister made me watch with her, this pose will make any girl melt, it doesn't help by the fact I'm also handsome (I'm not as vain as Atobe, just so you know, but it's a given fact that I'm a handsome young man, and healthy, don't forget healthy).

Unfortunately, it didn't help me, it failed me. Because my angel looks angry with her arms across her wonderfully perky breasts, (I'm a healthy, hormonal teenage boy, bite me!) her eyes piercing my heart with its intensity and her pouted lips I really, really, really, wanna kiss and maybe bite seductively as I make her mine. Again, let me repeat myself, I'm a healthy hormonal teenage boy.

"What's this I hear from Sanada-senpai and Jackal-senpai that you were torturing people again?"

How am I gonna get out of this one? As far as I know, I didn't hurt nor did I torture anyone.

"I can assure you, Sakuno-chan, I didn't torture anyone."

She looked at me dead in the eye and gestured to my club members that are on the floor. I blinked and smiled my million-dollar smile (which is both charming and innocent).

"Point taken"

I see her face-palming, she's so cute when she's frustrated, I just want to wrap around her cuteness.

"Seiichi"

When she calls me by my given name, I knew I'm in trouble. Shit. And that's why I hate this day, she said that as punishment, we won't be walking home together for the next three week, no kissing, holding hands and hugging, and no posing for my painting nor are we going to tend to my flower gardens together either. For . WEEKS. Guess I have to resort to following (stalking) my girlfriend again.


End file.
